


Ten Things Stiles Stilinski Knows About Derek Hale That No One Else Knows

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Slash, M/M, Mrs. Hale and the Sheriff are only mentioned, No Sex, Schmoop, for real you should probably brush your teeth when you're done reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a list, with a few bits of conversation thrown in here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things Stiles Stilinski Knows About Derek Hale That No One Else Knows

1)  
They’d done pack movie night, but Stiles had stayed behind as usual. After cleaning up, Derek and Stiles put on another movie. They figured in order to balance themselves out from Erica’s choice of “Eat Pray Love”, they’d earn back some of their manliness points by watching a movie about a hardcore bank robber. 

So, they put on that Dillinger movie with Johnny Depp in it. 

Except, at the end, it got kind of, well, emotional. Stiles didn’t mind, he knew Johnny Depp movies had to have something in them that was going to make girls happy, so it was fine. 

Until he noticed the prickling sound on the arm on the sofa next to where Derek was sitting. Upon closer inspection…Oh my God, no. Derek must be allergic to something, or he got a popcorn kernel in his eye, or – fuck. That wasn’t it. The cop was relaying a message from Dillinger to his girlfriend. The minute he said ‘bye-bye blackbird’, Derek shed that one single, perfect man tear that Stiles could have sworn Dean Winchester had patented years ago. 

Stiles did not say a word, just passed the Kleenex and figured the rest of the pack had no idea their alpha teared up at the end of Public Enemies.

 

2)  
“What even _is_ this thing?” Stiles asked, trying to figure out why there was a plastic basket with random socks in it next to Derek’s dryer.

“What does it look like? And now that we’re on the subject, what do you do with socks that come out of the dryer without a match?”

“Okay, first of all, the fact that any of your socks could be separated from its match in the laundry is shocking to me. Second, I just throw them into my sock drawer. The match will probably turn up eventually.”

“How you do fold them if there’s no match, Stiles?”

“Fold _socks_? Why in the hell would I fold socks?”

“Sometimes I think there is no hope for you at all.” 

So Stiles not only knows that Derek keeps a basket specifically dedicated to socks that don’t match, he also knows that the aforementioned basket is completely empty by the end of the week, because every single one has a match within a day or two. 

 

3)  
Not ever having occasion to use an electric razor before, Stiles eyed it warily. He was 19 now, but still didn’t really _have_ to shave every day. He hadn’t planned on spending the night at Derek’s. Not that he was complaining about using Derek’s shampoo and body wash and bath towels. As he examined the razor, though, something on the side caught his eye. Though he knew it wasn’t necessary, he yelled at Derek to get his stubbly ass in there **now**.

“Are you kidding me with this? You do it on purpose?”

“I do it on purpose, yes. I have never shaved under duress. Unless you count that one time when you asked me to shave my-”

“So not what I’m talking about. You have settings on this thing that make you clean shaven but you use the one that makes you look like you haven’t shaved in a couple of days.”

And damn if Derek didn’t actually get a little flushed around his cheeks and ears for just a few seconds. He even leaned back onto his heels a bit before saying, “I like the way it looks. And you do too, don’t bother denying it.”

Stiles just grabbed him into a hug, happy in the knowledge that he had another little secret about Derek. 

 

4)  
It was reminiscing day. Lately, talking about lost family members had gotten easier, sharing stories was a nice thing instead of making either of them feel like they were tearing open an old wound. 

“I never got any of the cool stuff for school, dude”, Stiles pouted, though he was talking about shit that happened well over a decade ago and didn’t matter at all in the big picture.

“First, don’t call me dude, and second, what do you mean _cool stuff for school_? Obviously I didn’t know your mother but I can’t imagine your father sending you off to school without the things you needed.”

“It wasn’t about what I needed! Books in covers made from paper bags from the grocery store. Generic folders, lunch in plain brown paper sacks. So boring.”

“Mmmmm. You must be traumatized.”

“What about you? Did you get real Trapper Keepers and cool lunch boxes?”

Derek was quiet. That could only mean one thing. Stiles knew enough to know that waiting him out was better than pestering him for an answer. 

So he waited. And he got a mumble. 

“No werewolf hearing over here. You’ll have to be a little more clear.”

Looking straight up at the ceiling, he said “If you repeat this to anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , ever, I will go through with everything I’ve ever threatened you with. Not a single person who is still alive knows this.” When Stiles just nodded expectantly, Derek brought his gaze down to the floor. “I had a Saved By The Bell lunch box.”

 

5)  
There was something so sexy about it, Stiles couldn’t tear his eyes away. Anytime they had any kind of argument or if Stiles wanted to bribe Derek into doing something, Stiles brought him peaches from the local farmer's market. It was a surefire method to mend fences or get whatever it was from Derek that he wanted. 

Then he sat there and watched Derek eat them. The way he didn’t even try to not let the juice get all over his chin while he was eating them, the way he literally _sucked on the pit_ to make sure he’d gotten every bit of the fruit. He’d never seen so much as one single peach in Derek’s house, so it must not be something people knew, how Derek had this complete and total weakness for them. Stiles didn’t mind being the only one to know, as long as he got to keep watching. Those red California peaches were beautiful, but when it got to be winter, Stiles would have to find some way to get the good stuff. Supermarket peaches would never be as good. Or maybe watching Derek eat apples would be just as much of a turn-on...

 

6)  
“No way. You can’t seriously stand there and tell me that you’ve killed monsters with nothing more than your bare hands but you’re too chicken to get on a roller coaster.”

Derek was very quick to correct him. “I am not afraid of rollercoasters, Stiles. I don’t think they’re unsafe, or that something bad will happen to me if I get on one.”

“So what’s the problem? You’re not afraid of heights, I know that already. It’s not waiting in lines, because we’ve been doing that all damn day. It’s all right if you’re scared, I won’t make fun, I swear.”

“I’m really not, though. It’s that thing where – okay, so you know how you go up that first big hill, and you go really slow, but then you go down a really steep hill and it feels like your stomach drops and your heart is in your throat? I hate that. I know a lot of people think it’s fun, but I don’t. It feels really uncomfortable to me.”

“All right. Why don’t you wait on line with me, then go over to where the exit is? Everyone will assume we went on together, and I’ll take your secret to the grave, I swear.”

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around”, replied Derek, getting into the line with Stiles.

 

7)  
Figuring Derek wouldn’t mind, Stiles plugged in his battery-drained iPod and grabbed Derek’s on his way out for his morning run. Derek always charged all of his shit before the battery drained. Because Derek. 

Strapping it onto his armband, he put it on Shuffle and was really pleased with the songs that came on for the first forty minutes or so. Derek’s taste in music wasn’t all that different from his own, surprisingly enough. 

And that’s when he heard it. A vaguely familiar plethora of _la la la_ s, and then the confirmation: _When you’re feelin’ sad and low, we will take you where you gotta go…_ ”

No more running on the agenda for the day. Exercise was cut out because Stiles was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his face as he headed back to the rebuilt Hale house. Derek was working on a loose piece of wood on the porch when Stiles approached. He took in the entire scene in approximately seventy four seconds, immediately recognizing that Stiles was laughing hysterically, had cut his run short, and was wearing Derek’s iPod. 

Just as Stiles was about to start serenading him with his own rendition of Spice Up Your Life, Derek stopped him with “You do realize I’m holding a very large hammer, right?”

“Oh, come on! Don’t be like that! It’s just…I was, uh-” he tried to say ‘surprised’ but was stopped by another uncontrollable bout of the giggles. 

Derek just kept his face neutral, refusing to defend or make excuses for the Spice Girls song he had in his collection. And what could Stiles really say? It’s not like he’d want anyone to find out about that one Bree Sharp song he had about David Duchovny. He walked up onto the porch and behind Derek, placing his arms around his chest. “I will never mention it again. Not to anyone. Swear.”

Derek nodded once, didn’t look back, and started hammering again the minute Stiles moved away. 

 

8)  
“Sometimes I wish I _was_ a kid again. The kind of trouble I got into then was so much easier to deal with.”

“Yeah? I bet you got into a whole lot of trouble as a kid, too”, Derek responded.

“Not as much as you probably expect, but often enough, I guess. I remember once, I was probably six or seven, my mom made dinner, I don’t even remember now what it was, and I told her it tasted like dirt.”

“Woah. Little too much honesty there, kid-Stiles.”

“Yeah, I figured that out pretty damn quick. My dad picked me up and brought me to my room and spanked me. Then he said I had to write an apology letter to my mom and I wasn’t allowed to come back downstairs to eat anything else. I was crying and trying to tell him about what they always said about being honest, and that’s when he explained about hurting someone’s feelings and not saying anything if you didn’t have something nice to say and all that other BS. My mom snuck me up a PBJ later, though.”

“Guess it was different for my family. Not the same as humans. The first time I was punished by my mom, at least, the first time I was old enough to remember, I called my sister _poopyhead jerkface_ because we weren’t allowed to use curse words and I figured those weren’t curse words so I was probably safe.”

“Guess you were wrong?”

“Yep. Laura dragged me inside and told our mom. When I tried to explain my side of it, she turned her back to me. That’s, like, pretty much the worst thing an alpha can do to express their displeasure at another pack member. I think I cried for two hours. Even Laura felt bad. She and I never did stop bickering as kids, but the name-calling got much less common and a whole lot more tame. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone that story.”

“Well, you didn’t have to tell me.”

“I know, but…we’re sharing, right? That’s what we do now.”

 

9)  
Derek fell asleep on the couch and was awakened by a familiar and annoying cackling sound. 

“90210? Not even the remake, the original, with the big hair and the revolving relationships and the 40 year olds playing teenagers?"

“I’ve seen you watch shows that are much, _much_ worse than this, Stiles. I can list them. Most start with ‘The Real Housewives of’. So what’s the big deal?”

“It’s not. I just never really thought you’d be into a show like this.”

“Guilty pleasure. I can’t record it on the DVR or everyone in the pack will know. So I have to wait until one of the cable stations plays a marathon of it or something.”

“All right. Enough nap time then. We’ve probably got a good couple of hours until anyone else shows up. Did Kelly steal Brenda’s boyfriend yet?”

 

10)  
Everyone knows that Derek loves Stiles. 

But only Stiles knows how much, and how well, and that it’s forever.


End file.
